New Girl In Town
by MizzSnookz
Summary: Darien/OC story Natasha and her family moved to Japan and Natasha meet some really nice people. if its hard ti read i am sorry about that i am trying to fix it bare with me


I move to Japan so me and my family start unpacking our stuff so after we did that I was like hey mom I am going to go check the town out she was like ok so I grabbed my pocketbook and leafed the house so I am walking around and I see this place it is call the crown arcade I see a lot of people going in so I decide to check it out so I walk in and I see a lot of teens my age so I sit at the counter and then the guy behind the counter was like hi I was like hi then he was like you must be new hear I was like is it that obvious he was like yea then he was like my name is Andrew I was like Natasha then he was like you must be from U.S. I was like yea he was like my friend here is from there then I look and see this really hot guy with black hair and beep blue eyes and muscular he smiled at me and I just melt then he was like I am Darien

I was like Natasha then some girl with blond hair and she had her hair up with her hair in to ball with hair coming out of them she was like Darien who is this he was like oh Serena this is Natasha she is new hear then he was like Natasha this is Serena my girlfriend I was kinda disappointed that he was taken so I was like oh nice to meet you then her friends came up to me and was like what is going on over here then Andrew was like there is a new girl in town they was like oh who then he pointed to me and was like guys meet Natasha they said hi then he was like Natasha these or some of my friends the blue hair girl is Amy the long black hair is Raye the burnet with the hair tied up it Lita and this blond here with the bow in her hair is mina I was like hi nice to meet you all then the girls was like want to come join us so we could get to know each other

I was like ok so me and the girls went and sat at a booth and then Darien looked at Andrew and was like there is something about that girl Andrew was like Darien better watch it Serena will blow up if she hear you Darien was like yea so it goes to me and the girls and we all became friends then I saw it was getting late so I was like well I better get going need to help my mom with dinner then there girls was like hey let's get each other's number's so we could hang out I was like ok so the girls passed me there phone and I pasted them mine and I put my number in all their phones they did the same to mine then I was like well see you girl at school oh yea I found out the girls and Darien and Andrew go to the same school as me so any ways I leave and start heading home I start to go through the park when all of a sudden some monster came out of no were and was right in front of me then a lot of people was running and screaming all I could do was stand there

I could not move the monster attack a lot of people and then it came to me and was like I see you are scared good be scared then it went to attack me when I see these lights of fire, ice, lightning, and a heart chain came out from no were and hit the monster I turned around and see the sailor scouts I have heard of them then I saw sailor moon fighting with tuxedo mask and then sailor scouts was like you guys stop fight we got to destroy this monster then they was like ok then the monster grabbed me and I started screaming and then I felt like I was getting sleepy then I saw tuxedo mask through something at the monster and the monster let go of me and I was falling then tuxedo masked jumped from where he was at and ran for me and caught me then he was like now sailor moon she was like ok and she said something but I did not understand her then tuxedo mask looked down at me and was like are you ok I was like I think so then he put me down on my feet and when he did that I started feeling funny then everything went black

I don't know how long I was out but I woke up to the sound of people fighting so I started getting up and looked around me and saw I was in a bed but it was not my bed then I looked around the room and I did not know this place so I got out of the bed and started to walk to the bed room door and stopped I heard 2 people fighting so as soon as I opened the bed room door the fighting stopped so then I walked down the hall and walk in to a living room I see I am in an apartment I was like what am I doing here what happen then I see Darien and Serena was like oh well we found you in the park passed out and Darien brought you here we found out the you was caught up in a fight with a monster and tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts

I was like I member now then I was like oh no I got to get home my mom must me worried then Darien was like I can give you a ride I was like if you don't mine I am scared to walk home then Serena was like Darien can I talk to you alone he was like yea so they went to his balcony and closed the door behind them and I could see them fighting I knew it was about me she thinks I want her man I mean he is cute but I am not that kind of girl so I was like I better just walk home I don't want to start something so I see my pocketbook on the couch and see my shoes so I put them on and grabbed my pocketbook and leafed then it went to Darien and Serena they was fight because Serena was jalousie and Darien was getting sick of her shit then Serena was like I think we should break up he was like what why she was like because I am starting to fall out of love with you we are not the same people from the moon kingdom then Darien was like you are right so Serena leafed and then Darien went back in the house and saw I was gone then he looked out his window and saw me come out the building and stopped and looked around I did not know that part of Tokyo

Darien noticed how scared and confused I looked so he got his shoes on and his jacket on then grabbed his keys and leafed to catch me so he gets out the building and saw me walking so he runs and was like hey Natasha I stop in the middle of the street to look at him then Darien saw a car coming really fast and ran to me and pushed me to the ground when he did this he was on top of me and I looked at him in shock then he was like are you ok I was like yea I think so then Darien got up and then helped me up and was like I thought I was going to take you home I was like well I saw you and your girlfriend fight and I knew it was because of me so I just leafed then he was like well we broke up I was like it's my fault I am sorry he was like no it's not your fault things have not been working out with us so we broke up I was like oh then he was like well let's get you home so he leads me to his car he opened the door for me so I got in then he closed the door then he got in on the driver's side and I told him where I lived and he took me home

when we got to my place Darien got out and opened the car door for me so I got out and then Darien walked me to the front door then I was like thank you he was like for what I was like for saving my life 2 times and taking me home he was like it is no problem then I was like well I see you at school he was like ok see ya then he smiled at me and I then I got in the house and saw my mom she was like are you ok I saw you on the news a monster was attacking people I was like I am ok tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts saved me and my new friend Darien saved me from the battle between the monster and tuxedo mask and the scouts she was like thank god then I was like I am going to bed night mom and went to my room and got ready for bed

the next morning I got up and dressing in the school uniform it was a blue skirt and a white shirt with blue on the shirt and a blue bow infront of the shirt my hair straight did my makeup and the got my book bag and went down stairs and said bye to everyone then leafed to school so I am walking to school when I see Serena runing I was like hey Serena she stopped and saw me and was like oh hey Natasha I was like want to walk to school together she was like we are running late I was like no we still got a hour be for school starts and she was like oooo I am so going to kill my little brother then I saw a black cat by Serena's foot and was like is that your cat she was like yea her name is Luna I was like she is so cute then

I bend down and picked Luna up and started petting her I was like that is cool how she has a crescent moon on her head wish I had a cat like that then Serena was like yea they are rare around here so there is only 2 cats that are like this Luna and my friend Mina's cat Atomist then I was like wow then Luna looked at Serena and then Serena was like oh I forgot something at home see you at school I was like ok so I leafed

so Luna was like Serena keep an eye out for her I sense something from her I don't know what it is Serena was like ok then she leafed for school then it goes to me I walk into the school and try to find the office I get completely lost then I hear someone call my name from behind me so I turned around to see who it was and I saw it was Darien I was like oh hi he was like hey then I was like can you help me I don't know where the office is he was like I was going there so come on I show you so we get to the office and I get my locker number and class schedule then I noticed Darien was still beside me so I was like don't you got to be in class he was like well kinda but I am you guide for the day I was like ok then he was like let me see you schedule so I showed him and he was like it seems we got all the same classes I was like really he was like yea then he was like lets go to your locker then I passed him the paper with my locker number on it then he was like its right beside my locker I will show you I was like thanks so he showed me to my locker then the bell rang so all the students started to go to class so did me and Darien when we got to class Darien asked if I wanted to sit with him in all our class I was like well ok so we sat together

so it was lunch time so I got my food and went to find a place to sit then I heard someone say Natasha over I looked and saw the girls, Andrew and Darien so I went and sat with them I sat between Amy and Lita we started talking then Raye came out and said girls and Darien we need to talk so they got up and leafed me and Andrew alone I looked at Andrew and he was like they do that a lot I was like oh ok then it goes to Darien and the girls so Raye was like there is something about that girl then Amy was like what you mean Raye was like ii get some strong energy vibes from her then Lita was like do you sense good or bad Raye was like I can't tell then the bell rang and I got up and went to my locker and got my stuff and went to my last class

Darien did not come to class so I sat alone so after class I went back to my locker and got all my books because I got a lot of home work so after that I leafed and started to walk home but I stopped at the park and sat on a bench near some rose bushes and looked at the lake it was really pretty then something came out the water and was flying in the air it was another monster I went to run away but the monster grabbed me before I could get away then it pinned me to a tree and then I started to feel weak then I saw tuxedo mask and the sailor scouts then stared to attack the monster then the monster started to drain my energy then I heard someone said it is not possible she is sailor pink moon then everything went black

when I woke up I was at Darien's place I looked around I was in his room so I got up and went to the living room and saw the girls and Darien talking to Serena's cat I was like what is going on they all looked at me and was like you might want to sit down so I sat on the floor around the coffee table with Darien and the girls then Serena's cat came up to me and was like well then I jumped up and was like did that cat just talked to me I must of hit my head then Darien put a hand on my hand and was like please sit down so I did then Luna was like well you are sailor pink moon sailor moon's cousin I was like what then Luna was like it's hard to explain but I will use my Luna mind well to help you member so after she did it I membered being on the moon and how close me and Serena was then I was like I member now then Luna flipped in the air and a heart broach landed on my hand and then Luna was like this will help you become sailor pink moon

I grabbed it and then Luna was like when you need to be sailor pink moon you have to say pink moon power I was like ok then I was like well I better go home I got a lot of homework then everyone was like we can help I was like ok so we all did out homework then I was like thanks guys well it's getting late I better get home then the girls was like yea we did to they leafed be for I did when I finally got all my stuff in my bag I started to leave then Darien was like want a ride I was like well ok you are a really nice guy he was like I try then he gave me this sexy smile I blushed so we went to his car and he took me home then I went to get out the car but Darien grabbed my hand and was like wait then I looked at him and he was like I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go out I was like I would like to but I can't you belong to Serena he was like we broke up I was like you guys was in love back at the moon kingdom he was like that was then me and Serena found out that we don't care for each other like that no more but the truth is back at the moon kingdom I wanted to be with you not princess Serena but my family was like I could not be with you because I was betroth to your cousin

I was like really he was like yea you see my father was like the pink moon family was not the wise chose I was like I understand Serena's family was much more powerful then mine then he was like what you say want to go out with me tonight I was like ok let me talk to my mom he was like I go with you I was like ok so we went in my house and I introduced Darien to my family then I asked my mom if I could go out tonight with Darien she was like yea I hug her and was like mom you are the best then me and Darien leafed he took me out to eat and we took a walk in the park then we saw Serena with Andrew making out I thought Darien was going to get mad but he did not we walked right passed them and Serena saw us and was like well I guess we both moved on then Darien turned around and was like yea you guys have a nice night and smiled Andrew new Darien was not mad he could tell these things so then me and Darien kept walking then I heard someone say is that you princess Natasha

I looked around and then looked at Darien and was like did you hear that he was like yea then I heard it again ithe voice was like up here I looked up and saw a really light pink cat with hot pink eyes and a crescent moon on its head and I knew that cat I was like Star is that you she jumped down from the tree and jumped in my arms and I was like oh Star I missed you she was like I missed you to princess then Darien was like I don't member her I was like Star is Luna's sister

Darien was like oh then my cell phone rang and so I looked at it and It was Raye I answered and she was like I need every one to come to my place even Darien so we went to Raye's and Luna saw Star in my arms and was like it cant be then Star was like it is me sister then I put Star down and Luna and Star was so happy to see each other then I was like so Raye what is up then she was like well I am planning a party for Serena her birthday is coming up I was like ok what do we need Raye was like well it is her 16th birthday and I want to give her a ball I was like I know the perfect place my stepfather's best friend own a big hotel and I could see if we can use the ball room Raye was like how soon can you find out

I was like right now I have his number he told me if I need anything just call she was like can you find out I was like yea so I called him up and asked him if I could use his ballroom for a party I am throwing he was like of course when you need it I asked Raye and she told me and then I told him them he was like ok is there anything ells what kinda party is it I was like it's a sweet 16 birthday party for my friend he was like ok I can get the cake and for decoration then I was like um I am going to put my friend Raye on and she can tell you he was like ok then I was like thank you he was like it's nothing you know I see you as a daughter I was like I know then I put Raye on then

I told Raye to call me on Darien's phone we are going to finish our date she was like ok then I was like Star will you be ok here she was like yea then I pet her and said I will bring you something but I need to talk to my mom to see if I can keep you at the house she was like ok then me and Darien leafed so we went to dinner and then to a movie after the movie Raye call then Darien was like perfect timing then she was like yea well come back over so Tasha can get her phone back he was like ok so we went to Raye's got my phone the got Star and Darien took me home so Darien walked me to my front door and I was like I had fun he was like me to then we looked into each other's eyes and Darien leaned close to me to kiss me but my big brother Tito opened the door and was like who is this I was like Tito this is Darien they shook hands then Tito looked at me and was like he seems ok but we will see

then Darien was like would you like a ride to school I was like yea then he was like I be hear by 7 then my mom was like no 6 you can eat breakfast with us then Darien was like ok 6 it is then he kissed me on the cheek and leafed then I went inside and was like hey mommy can I keep this cat she does not need a litter box she can go out my window or the doggy door my mom looked at Star and was like she is cute were you get her I was like um then Star whispered in my ear Serena so I told her Serena she has her sister and Mina has one to he is a boy my mom was like ok well as long she don't mess up the house she can stay then I looked at Star and she nodded then I was like ok well I am going to bed night everyone then went to my room then closed the door behind me then I sat Star on the bed and changed into my night gown then I sat on my bed then Star got on my lap and laid down then I started petting her then I was getting sleepy and I looked down Star was sleeping so I picked her up and laid her on a pillow beside me and then I laid down and went to sleep

the next morning I woke up and Star was laying on my pillow with me with her head on my shoulder then I was like I missed this back on the pink moon kingdom then I pated Star and was like Star I got to get up she was like oh sorry I was like its ok then she was like I won't do it again then I was like Star you know we use to do that back at the pink moon kingdom I am use to it before I knew who I was I felt like something was missing when I went to sleep now I know why then I kissed her on her head and got off the bed and got dressed then I was like you hungry Star she was like yea I was like I got you some tuna from my date with Darien she got happy then I was like come on

so we went down stairs and then the doorbell rang I answered it since I was closer when I opened the door I met some deep blue eyes and right away I knew it was Darien I was like well good morning he was like good morning then he kissed me on the cheek then I let him in and was like mom Darien is here she was like good because breakfast is done so I grabbed Darien's hand and lead him to the kitchen we all sat at the table and started eating then I whispered in Darien's ear and was like in a few minutes my brother is going to ask you some questions he looked at me and smiled

right on cue Tito came out and was like so Darien what do you want to do with your life he was like to be a doctor then Tito was like good and with my sister he was like well I don't know her that long but I really like her and won't let anything or anyone hurt her then Tito was like good answer well Tasha he is ok in my book then I smiled then my mom was like well you kids should get going for school I was like ok love you guys and I went to grab my book bag

Darien was like I get that for you so he grabbed it then we leafed got in his car and we went to school when we walked into school Darien put his arm around my waist and we walked to our locker we got our things and went to class so after 2 classes we went to lunch and sat with our friends so then we had a good lunch then the bell rang we went to class then 2 months passed and me and Darien have started sleeping over at each other's house so it's a Friday night and I am at Darien's and Star is with us Darien got her a cat bed for mine and his house since on weekends she can't sleep with me

so Star is in the living room while me and Darien are in his bed room I am laying on my stomach on his bed and he is sitting on the floor in front of me on his laptop checking his Facebook he put his status as in a relationship with Natasha Rivas and I did the same for him then we have some pictures of me and him so after he got off his laptop and put it on his desk he went to the bathroom so I got up and went to his balcony and stared at the stars then Darien get out the bathroom and see I am not there he looks around and sees me on his balcony so he walks up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist and holds me close and was like what is wrong I was like I don't know but it feels like someone is watching me and I have a bad feeling something bad is going to happen he was like don't worry nothing is going to happen then he felt me shiver and was like lets go back inside were its worm I was like ok then Darien picks me up bridal style and walks back in his bed room then he lays me on the bed and gets on top of me and kisses me and Darien have not had sex yet so any ways we are kissing and I feel Darien put a hand up my night gown and I moan a little from his touch then the communicator goes off and me and Darien shook our heads then I got up and got it and Raye was saying there is a monster at the park then me and Darien said at the same time we are on the way

then I grabbed my broach and said PINK MOON POWER and I changed in to Sailor Pink Mon then Darien change into Tuxedo Mask and we ran to the park and there was this ugly ass male monster there attacking everyone then I turned to us and saw me and smiled and said oooo pink is my favorite and ran to me Tuxedo Mask tried to stop it but then monster jumped over him and landed on me and pined me to the ground it had a really long tong and it licked up my leg and was like mmmm I will keep you and I was like let go of me you perverted son of a bitch it laughed and was like I like them feisty then Tuxedo Mask was like let her go then monster was like make me then all these beams of light came and hit the monster and got it off of me then I saw the scouts they were like are you ok I was like no now I feel nasty that son of a bitch is going to pay

so I stand up and I pulled out my moon scepter and said PINK MOON SEPTER ELAMASTION then the monster was moon dusted then Tuxedo Mask came to me and was like you ok I was like I will be when I take a shower everyone laughed then we went home I went back to Darien's place and took a shower after that I got dressed and got in Darien's bed then Darien comes in the room and saw me get in the bed so he got in when he got in the bed he pulled me close to him then I laid my head on his chest then I looked up at Darien and he was staring at me then I was like what he was like you are so beautiful then I blushed and looked away then Darien put his hand to my chin and lifted it to face him then he kissed me then he got on top of me

Darien started kissing my neck and I moaned he stopped and looked at me then I was like I am ready he was like you shore we can wait then I put my hands on his face and said I love you and I am ready I trust you then he smiled then we kissed then he pulled my night gown off then I pulled his shirt off then I took my bra off and then Darien grabbed my breast and started licking, sucking, and nibbling and he had me going crazy then I pulled his shorts and boxers down and saw how big he was

Darien started to kiss down my chest to were my underwear is covering my pussy then Darien pulls my underwear down and then spread my legs and then with his tong he starts to lick my clit then he nibbled on it then he stuck 3 fingers in my pussy he had me going crazy then I could not hold back I came then Darien licked me cleaned then he got on top of me and was like you ready I was like oh yes then he puts his dick at my entry way and start pushing in while he was doing that I grabbed the sheets then Darien was all the way in he was so big it hurt he was the biggest I have ever had

Darien looked at me and was like does it hurt I was like a little but I can handle it then he started moving and I started moaning then I felt Darien start to go faster and faster till he was slamming it in me then I was moaning OH YES DARIEN OH GOD then he kissed me and then I felt his dick swell and knew he was about to cum then I felt my stomach tighten up and knew I was going to cum so Darien slammed it in me a few more time till me and him came at the same time and then Darien fell next to me and pulled me close to him then I put my head on his chest and wrapped my arms around him then I was like wow that was in creditable he was like yea then he kissed me on the top of my head and I felt myself fall asleep

the next morning I woke up and noticed I was still in Darien's arms I sat up a little and looked at Darien and saw how cute he looks when he is asleep then I saw him start to open his eyes then he looked at me and was like good morning beautiful then I blush and said good morning hansom then he was like it feels good to wake up and see you in my arms I was like yea it does feel good it feels right then I was like we better get in the shower he was like yea so we got what we needed and got in the shower so after the shower we got ready then I went to the kitchen and cook something to eat for us after that we ate we ate then I was like we need to go shopping because tomorrow is Serena's party and I have to find a ball gown then my phone went off so I picked it up and it was Mina she was like hey Tasha have you got a dress for Serena's Party I was like no she was like good the girls and I are going shopping for ours want to come I was like hold on then I looked at Darien and he said you go I catch up with Andrew at the arcade when you girls are done you can find me there I was like ok then I kissed him

Then I was like I'm on my way then got off the phone then Star jumped on my shoulders and I kissed Darien again and said I see you later he was like ok love you I was like love you to and walked out so I leafed Darien's apartment building and went to the mall and met up with the girl I saw Serena and Mina brong Luna and Atomies they were on Serena and Mina's shoulders as well then the cats were like we are going to be here at the foutons then Star was like I would like to tag along Tasha I was like its ok with me then she meowed and rubbed me and purred then Luna was like Serena why can't you be like Natasha she is so nice to Star why can't you be like that with me then Serena was like because you nag to much then Luna just rolled her eyes

so Luna and Atomies stayed behind so we went shopping and it took us 3 hours to find our dress Serena found a white ball gown with pink flowers I found a baby pink ball gown Amy found a light blue one Raye a red one Lita a green one and Mina an orange one so then we got our nails don't we got French tips to match our dresses Serena got white tips with pink flowers and well you can get the rest so any ways after that we went to the arcade and I saw Darien sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee and was talking to Andrew so I put my hand over Darien's eyes and was like guess who he was like hmmmm lets see Mina I was like no then he was like Lita I was starting to get mad then he was like ok I was play it's my princess I was like how you know he was like because you are the only one that smells like cotton candy

I was like well you did say it was your favorite perfume of mine he was like yea then he kissed me and was like so how was shopping I was like well it was fun found the perfect dress he was like that is good then he kissed me and was like you should go back to the girls they have missed you since we been spending a lot of time together I was like you are right then I kissed him and went to were the girls was sitting and we had a good time then it started to get late so the girls leafed excepted me and Serena we stayed because of our men so we sat at the counter talking when Darien whispered in my ear I started giggling then Serena was like you two I was like what you feel leafed out cousin she was like lay off Natasha

I was like ok just playing with you then she was like I know then we started laughing then Andrew was like so what you want to do to night Serena she was like spend time with you he was like really now and smiled then Serena blushed then I was like no way then they looked at me and I was like well it looks like someone let loose if you get my point then Serena was like shh I was like its ok I am you cousin she was like well not at this time but ok then I was like so how was your first time she was like well then she turned really red I was like yea I thought so I told you everything would be ok she was like yea then she hugged me and was like thanks I was like what are family for then we laughed then she was like so have you and Darien I turned red then I was like ok I think we should finish this over there so me and Serena sat at a booth and finished talking and I told her that it was amazing she was like was it your first time I was like no it was my second she was like really I was like yea but my first time I was at a party and someone spiked my drink so I got messed up and me and my boyfriend at the time were making out and let's just say he took advantage of me

she was like oh no I was like but its ok because Darien beats him he was so well amazing then I heard Darien say come on babe I was like coming then I hugged Serena and was like see you tomorrow and then she was like ok then I got up and walked to Darien and grabbed his hand and we leafed to his place so when we got there Darien took my dress and hung it in his closet then he looked at me and was like so what kinda dress you get I was like you will find out tomorrow he was like ok then I was like me and the girls are getting our hairs done tomorrow after noon he was like ok then he pulled me close to him and he kissed me then I wrapped my arms around his neck then Darien picked me up and I wrapped my legs around Darien's waist then he carried me to his bed room and closed the door Star was staying with Luna and Serena so any ways

after Darien closed the door he pinned me to the door and lifted my dress up then he pulled my panties off then he pushed his jeans and boxers off then he push himself in me so fast then he started to kiss my neck and I was going nuts then after a while we came and then Darien almost dropped me but he caught be for he could then we got in the shower and got cleaned then Darien was like so what would you like for dinner I was like hmmm pizza he was like ok I will order some I was like ok so Darien went to the living room and called for pizza and he ordered drinks so after he did that he got paper cups and plates and set them on the coffee table then the doorbell rang and it was our pizza so he paid for it and put it on the coffee table and then went to the room and saw me doing my hair he was like food is here I was like ok so I put my brush down and walked to Darien and kissed him then we went and sat on the couch and watched movies and ate pizza after all that Darien looked at me and saw I was passed out on his lap so he picked me up and took me to bed then he cleaned the mess and turned the lights and the TV off and then went to bed

the next day awoke up and saw Darien gone then I saw a note on his pillow I read it and it sad babe I be back me and Andrew went to by a tuxedo for the party hope I get to see you be for you leave if not I pick you up from Mina's since she needs a ride see you soon love Darien then I looked at the time and saw I had 10 minutes to get ready before the girls come get me so I got up got dressed in some jeans and a shirt then did my hair then the doorbell rang so I answer the door and the girls was like ready I was like yea let me get my dress and I be set so I grabbed my dress and then walked out and locked the door then we went and got our hairs done then our makeup then after that me and Mina went to her place and got ready then the doorbell rang so Mina's mom got it and then she was like Mina Natasha your rides here we was like ok we be right down then I put my pink heart dangling earrings in then my heart necklace then I put my white gloves on then my pink bracelet then I put my heels on then grabbed my pocketbook

Mina was like all set I was like yea then she was like I am going to go down first then you can make you dramatic entrance so she went down then I went and when Darien saw me his mouth dropped and was like wow you look amazing then Mina was like just like a princess he was like yea then he put his arm out and I took it then we said bye yo Mina's mom and walked out the door and walked to Darien's car then Darien opened his car doors for me and Mina then he closed them then he got in and we leafed so we get to the party and found out we have to were masks so I found a pink one that goes with my dress so we get in and everyone is dancing having a good time so then Darien was like may I have this dance I was like you may so we started dancing after a while we sat down and relaxed then Darien was like I be right back I was like ok so he leafed and I walk to the balcony and saw the garden it was amazing then I heard someone say excuse me miss I turned around and saw this guy in a white tuxedo and white hair he was like why is a beautiful girl like you doing out here alone I was like I just needed some air but I best get back in before my boyfriend worries

he was like oh to bad I thought maybe I could have a dance I was like sorry then I was like who are you he was like oh I am so rude my name is Diamond I am a new student at your school I was like oh yea I heard about you he was like really I was like yea a lot of girls are crazy about you he was like really how about you I was like well you ok but I got a man I am crazy about then I saw Darien inside looking for me so I was like excuse me I really got to go then I went back inside then Diamond was like soon my sweet you will be mine then he vanished so I went inside and found Darien he was like wear were you I was like out on the balcony there is an amazing garden out there he was like ok let's go see it so I lead him the way and showed him then he was like want to take a walk I was like yea so we took a walk in the garden and we found a bench and sat there then Darien grabbed my hands and kissed them then he said you look amazing that dress almost looks like the dress you wore to the ball for me and Serena's engagement I was like yea I was not going to go he was like really I was like yea it hurt so much that you was going to marry princess Serena

he was like really I was like yea you member back then when we were kids we grew up together well when me and Serena turned 16 and you 18 I started falling for you and member when Serena use to be taken away for her training to be a queen and we was leafed alone one time and we got in a little argument and I went to walk away and you grabbed my hand and made me lose my balance and you went to catch me but instead fell with me and you made it that I fell on you so I would not get hurt and we stared into each other's eyes and we kissed he was like yes I remembered that then I was like well when your father saw us he got so mad and told you that you need to go home he was like yea then I was like and I did not see you till the day before the ball that the kiss was a mistake that you was going to marry Serena he was like yea then I was like when you told me that I told my mom I was not going to the ball but she told me if I did not go I will not be allowed to leave the palace so when I went to the ball I saw you two together

I was so hurt because I had fallen in love with you then Darien was like I am sorry I never meant to hurt you my father had told me I was already betrothed to Serena that I needed to stay away from you I was like I understand now what had to be done the earth kingdom and the moon kingdom was perfect for each other both the strongest kingdoms then he was like yea but now we are together and nothing is going to get between us this time then I looked at him and just smiled then he kissed me then he felt my arms were cold so he took his tuxedo jacket off and put it around me then he just held me then I was like oh my god Darien was like I just remembered why this spot was so familiar he was like this is the exact spot where we kissed in your garden he looked around and was like it is then Darien was like and the hotel looks just like my palace back then I looked and he was right then we looked at each other and smiled

then Darien was like let get back it it's starting to get colder so we go back in and people were starting to leave me and Darien did not know we were out there so long so we got our things together and started to leave we went to find Mina to see if she needed a ride home and she said she was riding with Raye so we were like ok see you at school then me and Darien leafed I was staying one more night at Darien's so we went to his place when we got in we went straight to the bed room and changed and got in to something more confinable then we laid in the bed and went to sleep then next morning we got up and got ready ate and leafed and went to school when we got there Darien was like I meet you in class I got to go to the office I was like ok we kissed then went to my locker then someone was like ah we meet again I turned around and saw Diamond and was like oh hey he was like where is your boyfriend I was like oh he had to do something then Diamond was like good

I was like what he was like oh nothing then he was saying something but I did not understand all I knew I could not move then Diamond leaned to kiss me and then Darien was like what the hell then I snapped out of it and was like what just happened then Darien saw my eyes were blank for a second there before he came then he looked at Diamond and was like stay away from my girl and me and Darien walked away he was like are you ok I was like I don't know what happen Darien was like I wish I knew it looks like Diamond was trying to seduce you then I was like all I remember was talking to him and then it went blank then Darien was like I don't trust him I was like yea I get creeped out when I am near him I saw him at the party and inside my body was screaming get away from him then Darien was like he might be from the negavers I was like yea those eyes of his were so cold so a week goes by and Diamond has been trying so hard to get me alone but my friends and Darien won't let him thank god

so me and Darien are on a boat on the lake and it felt so romantic so when we got to the dock he got out then he helped me get out the boat when I got to the last step I tripped and Darien caught me and we looked in to each other's eyes then we kissed after a few minutes later we hear someone say watch out we looked and saw a ball heeding towards me Darien went to catch it and bumped in to me and I fell in the lake then I started to climb up the ladder on the deck then Darien helped me then I was like thanks then he was like I am so sorry I was like its ok then Darien was like lets go to my place you still have some cloths there I was like ok so we went to his place and I changed then I sat on the couch then Darien took my wet cloths and put them in the dryer then he sat on the couch with me and just held me then there was a knock on the door so Darien was like I get it so he got up and went to the door and opened it and it was Serena

Darien was like hey what are you doing here she was like well I wanted to talk to you he was like ok so they started talking Serena was telling Darien that she misses him and that she wants him back Darien was like why are you doing this to me and Tasha she was like I am not trying to do anything I am just following my heart then Darien was like I am sorry but I don't care for you like that anymore then she kissed him then I got off the couch to go to the rest room when I saw Darien and Serena kissing and I just froze then I put my shoes on and grabbed my pocketbook and then pushed them out my ways then Darien was like Tasha then he grabbed my hand and was like wait then I was like let go of me then he was like let me explain I was like no I don't want to hear it he was like please then I slapped him and ran out the apartment then Darien put a hand on his face and was like she is really upset then he looked at Serena and was like you see what you did

she was like I am sorry he was like I got to find her then he put his shoes on and ran after me I ran to the park and sat against a tree and put my knees to my chin and held my legs and started crying then someone put their hand on my shoulder and I thought it was Darien when I looked up it was Diamond and I was like oh he was like are you ok I was like yea I be fine then he was like you don't look fine what happen then I looked in his eyes and then I could not move then I heard him say you are mine now princess Natasha then in my head I was like how he know my past name then Diamond went to kiss me when something pulled him away and then things went blank when I woke up I was at Darien's and I got up quick and found my shoes and put them on then I walked at the bed room and I heard Darien in the shower so I ran out the apartment and went home my family leafed for a family reunion so I have the house to myself so I went to the kitchen got something to eat then I went to my room and saw it was a mess so I started cleaning it up then after I did that I crack my window so Star can come in so then I went to my bathroom and got in the shower then got ready for bed

then I walked out my bathroom and saw Darien standing in front of my window so then I was like what are you doing here he was like you leafed when I was in the shower I wanted to talk I was like no need you want Serena back that is fine you two are meant to be don't have to worry about me I will stay away then I turned to walk out my room when Darien came to me and turned me around to face him and was like that is not it I don't want her I want you I love you and only you then he kissed me I went to push him away but it did not last long so I wrapped my arms around his neck then Darien pulled me closer than after a while we pulled away for air then Darien put a hand to my cheeks and was like I will always love you then the communicator went off and it was Amy saying monster at the park I was like they are always there so I transformed to sailor pink moon and Darien transformed to tuxedo mask and went to the park and all the scouts were there so we started attacking the monster then the monster grabbed me and was like if any of you come close I will kill her then a guy appeared and was like good job Hana now bring Princess Natasha to me so the monster did then

I looked at the guy and was like Diamond he was like Prince Diamond I was like what do you want from me he was like I want you to be my queen I was like never then he was like I have my ways to convince you then a third eye appeared on Diamond's head then my body could not move then I heard Darien say don't look at it Natasha but it was too late then Darien was getting mad then Serena was like maybe if he takes her he will leave our planet then the scouts was like what you would let him take her Serena was like yea if it meant we be safe then Darien looked at her and was like how could you do that to her then Serena was like well if she is gone I can be with you then the scouts was like you don't mean that she was like yes I do then Diamond was like Prince Darien then Darien looked at Diamond and saw him holding me I could not move my body and Darien saw in my eyes that they were blank he knew Diamond had me brain wash then Darien was like DIAMOND let her go or you will pay

Diamond just laughed and said say good bye my love to prince Darien then I was like bye and tears was coming down my face then me and Diamond vanished then Darien fell to his knees then Sailor mercury, mars, Jupiter and Venus put a hand on his back and said we will get her back then they looked at Sailor Moon and was like how could you let him take sailor pink moon she was like she was slowing us down then a white light came down from the sky and queen Serenity appeared and every one bowed to her then she looked at Serena and was like I am disappointed in you how could you let your cousin be kidnapped then Serena rolled her eyes then said I don't want to hear this and went to walk away then Serenity was like stop right there then Serena looked at Serenity then Serenity put her hand out and Serena's Silver Crystal in her hand then Serena was like what are you doing then queen Serenity was like you do not deserve to be sailor moon you are no longer sailor moon then Serena was like you can't do this then Serenity was like I just did then Serena was like well whatever I don't need this and walked away

then Serenity looked at the scouts and tuxedo mask and said please save my niece she will be you knew leader then Serenity was like I can't believe my daughter would do this she is not the same girl from back on the moon kingdom then she was like Prince Darien when you guys save my niece I will be back to combined the Silver Crystal with the pink crystal and Princess Natasha will be the sailor scouts new leader then she vanished the girls was shocked about what just happen then Darien was like sailor mercury can you find sailor pink moon or the pink crystal she was like let me try she looked on the mercury minicomputer and she could not find me or the pink crystal she was like it is saying that Natasha and the crystal just vanished

then a new sailor scout appeared Raye came out and was like who are you then the new scout was like I am sailor Pluto the gate keeper of time and I am here to take you to princess Natasha then Darien was like where is she Pluto was like she is in the future with Diamond he took her there I will explain more on the way to the gate you guys must leave with me now before Diamond change the future so they leafed to the future so when they got there and Pluto lead them to the palace and then this hologram of a man appeared and was like welcome I'm King Darien then Darien was like your name is a Darien the king was like yes I'm your future self-Darien was like what I will be king then the king was like yea

then Darien was like if I am king who is my wife or do I have one Darien hoped it was me and scared if it was Serena then the king was like well it is not Serena then Darien was like how you then the king was like I was you thinking the same thing then Darien was like ok then the king was like follow me and you with see so everyone followed the king to a room and there was a woman and two little girls laying in a crystal chamber then Darien saw it was me in there then looked at the king then the king was like Natasha is you wife and queen and those two little girl are our daughters then Darien was like what is that around them then the king was like well prince diamond put a spell on earth and them they are in a deep sleep but we need to get Natasha from him since he could not get her here he went to the past to get her and change the future then he started telling the scouts there are here as well they put an invisible shield around the palace

I wake up in a really dark room I sit up and look around the room I am alone I get off the bed and try to find a door but there is none then I hear a male voice say you are up I turned around and saw Diamond and said let me go he was like no then he walks in front of me and put his hand on my chin and floated over the bed and say look at me we are going to be good friends you better learn to like this room because it is going to me your home for a really long time then I was Diamond why is our planet so important to you he was like simple once I combined your pink moon crystal and my dark crystal I can control time space the universe is mine I will have power in every dimension

then it goes to Darien he is running to where I am and thinking Natasha then it goes back to me and Diamond said I will be the strangest force in the history of time the most powerful man ever and I want you by my side then I was like dream on pal that is never going to happen then he was like maybe you need to get to know me better than his third eye opens and I can't move then he say you see my queen I'm quit inerasable then it goes to Darien and he is in front of prince diamond palace and yells Natasha then it goes to me i thought I heard Darien so in my head I was thinking Darien was that my imagination no, no he is too far away I was only dreaming I got to save myself but I feel so weak my powers won't work no, no Darien where are you this isn't right Darien is the only one for me then tears started coming down my face

then a rose hit diamond and I fall on the bed then Diamond said you will pay for this then I was like tuxedo mask then tuxedo mask say only an evil coward will need to rely on hypnotic powers to win girls over against their will you discussing then Diamond was like enough talking then Diamond went to attacked tuxedo mask I grabbed the lamp and hit him on the head then tuxedo ran to me and held me close then tuxedo mask was like come on I have an air glider we need to jump off the balcony I was like ok so we do and me glided to the palace and landed in front of it then Darien put the glider down and looked at me and was like are you ok I was like yea then he was like did he hurt you or touched you I was like no you came before he could then he was like thank god then he pulled me close to him and was like I was worried I was like I am here then we kissed

then Darien leads me inside were the girls were as soon as they saw me they ran to me and all of them started hugging me and I was like you guys I missed you guys then I was like where is Serena then Amy was like she is not a sailor scout any more her mother came and took her silver crystal because she was going to let you stay with diamond and her mother did not like it so she said you will be our new leader and she is going to combine the silver crystal and the pink crystal together I was like wow then I saw a hologram of a guy staring at us I was like you guys who is that then the king came to me and said follow me and I will explain so everyone lead me to a room where there was a woman and 2 little girl laying in a crystal chamber I looked inside I was like that is me but older then the king was like yea you are queen of earth and Darien is king I am Darien in the future and we have 2 little girl I was like what wait a second I am going to be queen and me and Darien are married and have to little girls the king was like yea and I am injured I can't move so I made this hologram to help you guys

I was like wow then I looked at Darien and he smiled at me then the king was like for my family and the earth to wake up you have to defeat diamond and his army I was like I will do it then the king was right in front of me and put a hand up to try to touch my cheek but could not then he was like it feels like yesterday that my wife was you how time flies and how I miss it sometime to be young I would not trade my girls for nothing they are my everything then an alarm went off and the king was like we are under attack

I was like lets go guys so we went in front of the palace and started battling Diamond and his army and won then we went back inside the palace and went to the room were the queen and the girls was waking up then the king was healed and came in the room and ran to his family and hugged and kissed them then me and Darien looked at each other and smiled then sailor Pluto came and said it Is time to go then the king and queen was like thank you then Pluto took us back to our time

so then we all DE transform then queen Serenity came and was like Princess Natasha I looked and was like aunt Serenity then we hugged then she was like wow look at you then she was like my dear niece let me see the pink crystal so I gave it to her so she held my pink crystal and the silver crystal that belonged to Serena and she used her power to combined the two together then she gave it to me then she kissed me on the top of my head and said your mother and father are proud of you then she hugged me and said I am proud of you as well then vanished then I looked at my friends and Darien and was like we should get home so we all went home then I looked at Darien and he had a really big smile then I walked up to him and was like what is up with the big smile then he pulled me close and was like well the fact is we get married, have two little girls and we become king and queen in the future I was like yea then he kiss me and was like well I better get you home I was like ok so then he grabbed my hand and he walked me home

so I invited Darien in and then I check the answering machine and my mom had called the day before saying she is stay with my aunt for 2 months so then I looked at Darien then he smiled then he picked me up and carried me to my room then I was like what you doing he was like having a little fun then he laid me down on the bed then got on top of me and started kissing me then I pulled away and was like Darien wait then he stopped and was like what is wrong I was like I feel funny he was like what you mean I was like I don't know then we got off the bed then I was like I think I need air so I went to my window and sat on the window seal then opened it and felt the cool air from outside

Darien stood next to me and was Tasha I am worry about you then I looked at Darien and said I think I am ok then everything went blank Darien saw me faint he caught me be for I fell off the window seal and was like Tasha wake up but I did not respond then Darien called the girls and they told him to meet them at the park with me so he turned in to tuxedo mask and carried me to the park and laid me on a bench and Amy came to me and took her minicomputer out and scanned me and was like it seems she is just sleeping then they heard a laugh they looked and saw a monster it was like you won't wake her up she is under my spell she will sleep till all her energy is drained out of her

they was like no then the monster turned into smoke and went in my body Lita tried to stop it but it did not work then they heard a male and female laugh when they looked they saw Serena and some guy with red hair then the girl were like SERENA what are you doing she was like I joined the bad side I am sick of being good then they were why she was like my mother turned on me and so did you guys ever since this bitch came you all ignored me we use to be so close then they were like you were the one that changed we missed the old serena then she was like well that serena is long gone now I am here to destroy all of you starting with her

then she was like Hipnotica drain all her energy the king wants this over with then she was like Rubies do you want to watch my love he was like no then she was like ok then let's go then they vanished then the girls was like I can't believe this how can she do this and to her friends and her cousin then Darien kept trying to wake me but nothing then he was like please Tasha wake up I can't lose you after seeing our future we will be married and have 2 little girls please then he kissed me and then Hipnotica came out my body and was like no she needs her sleep

I woke up and was Like Darien he was like thank god Tasha you are awake then I was like I heard what you said then he kissed me then Raye was like Natasha we need you I was like right so I got off the bench and grabbed my brooch out my pocket and was like mink moon crystal power then I transform into sailor pink moon then Star came and was like Sailor Pink Moon I have something for you from you parents and then she flipped and a new scepter then It floated to me and I grabbed it then I was like pink heart attack and then I destroyed the monster

then Raye was like Tasha got some bad news I was like Serena is one of the bad guys now she was like how then I was like I could hear everything then I fell to my knees and was like how could she do this I did not turned no one against her then Darien was like we know then he helped me up and was like why don't you come to my place so I know you are safe and girls you should pare up just in case they try to attack since Serena know where we all live they were like right so all the girls went to Raye's house but before they leafed I was like I am sorry you guys they were like for what I was like Serena she did this because of me they were like no it is not your fault I was like yes it is if I would of never came she would of never turned on you guys

then Sailor Pluto showed up and was like Sailor Pink Moon if you never came Serena still would of turned on them she has changed so much and plus if you would of never came you would of never met Darien and the girls never became Sailor Pink Moon and Prince Diamond would of turned you evil I was like really she was like yea then I was like what do I need to do she was like in time you will know what to do I was like ok then I looked at Darien and was like lets go then Pluto was like Natasha if you ever need me just call I was like how she was like you will know my Princess then vanished then I looked at the girl and was like well I guess we should go its late

then Darien picked me up bridal style and then we all leafed when me and Darien got to his place he was like you hungry I was like no then I sat on the couch and put my knees to my chest and held on to my legs then Darien was like I know it's hard for you that Serena turned on us she is you cousin I was like yea I just wish I knew what to do to save her then Darien was like I don't think she wants to I was like well I have to try he was like I know we will get her back then we heard a voice say I don't want to come back we turned around and saw Serena standing on Darien's balcony so then I was like Serena please she was like I don't want to hear it you took Darien away from me I was like what are you talking about you broke up with him she was like I know but I wanted him back and he was to brainwashed you did that to him

then Darien was like no I was not we changed you were the one that said so then she was like what is it about her you like so much it was the something like on the moon kingdom you always liked her over me he was like you can't help what the heart wants Serena you was in love with someone to she was like I don't remember that he was like yea my brother she was like your brother I don't remember you having a brother he was like it was Andrew but he does not remember she stood there and was like you never had a brother you are lying to me Darien was like remember she was like no then this old guy wearing a rob that is covering his head and he was like Wicked Woman don't listen to him he is trying to trick you then I was like no he is not then I took my crystal out and was like Pink Moon Crystal Healing and healed Serena and then wounded the guy then he was like the doom phantom will be back

then I ran to Serena and was like are you ok she looked at me and hugged me and was liked oh Natasha I am so sorry I was like its ok I forgive you we are cousins I will all ways forgive you then she looked at Darien and was like I am sorry he was like it is ok then she was like well I better get home then Darien was like we will walk with you just in case she was like you are right so we walked out the apartment and started to walk by the crown arcade when we saw Andrew locking up then he saw us and was like hey guys do you know were Serena is I really need to talk to her then I moved out the way and Serena came from behind me and was like hi Andrew he was like hey where have you been she was like well then Andrew looked at Darien and was like hey um I just got this image in my head that we were brothers in this kingdom then Darien was like yea how about you come by the apartment tomorrow with Serena

he was like ok then he looked at Serena and was like may I walk you home she was like ok so Andrew walked her home and me and Darien went back to his place and went to sleep so the next morning Darien woke up and looked at me and saw I was still sleeping on his chest so he smiled then he slipped out of bed without waking me then he went to the kitchen and started making coffee then the doorbell rang so Darien answer the door and it was Serena and Andrew Darien was like oh hey guys come in just be a little quiet Tasha is still sleeping they was like ok so they sat in the living room then Darien was like Andrew I need to tell you something you might not believe me but we were prince of earth 1000 years ago and you and Serena were in love but our parents forced me to get engaged to her then Andrew was like wait I am starting to remember I was so mad at you Darien was like yea then it goes to me so I woke up and looked around and saw Darien was not in bed so I got up and went to the living room and saw Serena and Andrew was here so I walked in the living room and Darien saw me and was like good morning so I walked to him and went to sit next to him but Darien pulled me to his lap then Andrew looked at Serena and was like do you want to go out for breakfast she was like yea then Andrew looked at me and Darien and was like want to join us then Rubies showed up and looked at Serena and was like my love then she was like sorry not me I was brainwashed then he was like well you will be mine then me and Darien stood in front of Serena and Andrew and transformed into Sailor Pink Moon and Tuxedo Mask then we started fighting with Rubies and we defeated him then turn back to our self's and looked at Serena and Andrew and was like since we done with that let us get ready


End file.
